Bruce Wayne (Gotham)
Bruce Wayne is the protagonist of the TV series Gotham, portrayed by David Mazouz. He is the orphaned son of Thomas and Martha Wayne who is under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. Traumatized by the murder of his parents, Bruce has been doing his part to find the identity of his parent's killer while showing concern of some illegal activities done by members of his father's company. Bruce displays a fervent tendency to train himself as investigator and combatant, but is still navigating the remainder of his childhood with Alfred's guidance. In a later life, Bruce will go on to fight crime in his adulthood as Batman. Biography Background Bruce was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and ended up being their only son. When his father was still alive he and Bruce would go for a hike once a year and sit at a campfire. Season 1 When leaving the theatre with his parents after seeing a movie, they cut down an alleyway where they ended up being confronted by a masked man branding a gun. The man ordered Bruce's parents to hand over their money and belongings. Despite cooperating, the man shot them both dead, and aimed his gun at Bruce. Hesitating, he went off into the night, leaving Bruce to let out a harrowing scream. When the police came to investigate the crime, new detective James Gordon comforted Bruce and promised he would find the man who killed his parents. Episode appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Selina Kyle" *"The Balloonman" *"Arkham" *"Viper" *"Spirit of the Goat" *"Penguin's Umbrella" *"The Mask" *"Harvey Dent" *"Lovecraft" *"Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" *"The Fearsome Dr. Crane" *"The Scarecrow" *"The Blind Fortune Teller" *"Red Hood" *"Everyone Has a Cobblepot" *"Beasts of Prey" *"Under the Knife" *"The Anvil or the Hammer" *"All Happy Families Are Alike" Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" *"Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" *"Rise of the Villains: Tonight’s the Night" *"Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" *"Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham" *"Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" *"Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" *"Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" *"Wrath of the Villains: Mad Grey Dawn" *"Wrath of the Villains: Into the Woods" *"Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood" *"Wrath of the Villains: Azrael" *"Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed" *"Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles" *"Wrath of the Villains: Transference" Trivia *Bruce Wayne will begin developing his dual personality as Batman and will take on an alter ego in season 2. *It has been confirmed Bruce Wayne will appear as Batman at the end of the series run. *Just like in Smallville where a young Clark Kent had to go through obstacles to become Superman. Bruce Wayne is going through a lot of obstacles himself to become Batman. *Just like in Smallville, no flight and no tights. In Gotham is like No Cape and No Cowl. Gallery Season 1 Bruce Wayne Gotham.jpg|Bruce Wayne promo for Season 1. Bruce Wanye season 1 promo close up.png Bruce Wayne Gotham.png|Bruce Wayne promo for season 2 Bruce Wayne Gotham Season 3.png Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Childhood friends Category:Philanthropists Category:Loyal Category:The Messiah Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Businessmen Category:Villain's Lover Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Super Hero Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Male Damsels Category:Outright Category:Pure Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:The Chosen One Category:Vigilante Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain